Not a Normal Couple
by NCISthemedname
Summary: It's after the season 6 finale. Bones is pregnant while Booth is gone for a mission. When he returns,  Bones has to figure out what she wants to do next. But of course, no one at the Jeffersonian is exactly...normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones does not belong to me. They belong to someone else. Whoever they are, I don't recall. But it isn't me. :'(**

They were not a normal couple. But what is the definition of 'normal'? Seven or so years ago, she might have been able to tell. She may have been able to spout out multiple examples of normal couples. Now, she couldn't. Angela and Hodgins were married in a jail cell! So why should she worry about normal? In every way possible, they shouldn't work together so well. The FBI had been on their case for four years with Dr. Sweets analyzing everything they did. He, Booth, was too human. She, Bones, was too – well – robotic. Booth loved, felt, trusted. Bones analyzed, studied, ignored. They shouldn't work. She was already seven months pregnant with a man she had been in love with for six years. And yet here she was. Standing in the bones of their home. _Their _home. She giggled at the thought. She hadn't lived in a home in fifteen years. And she had a plan on how to have a home again.

Booth was away on an undercover job in Washington for the next four weeks. The FBI Assistant Director Andrew Hacker had assured Bones that Booth would be back in time for their child's birth. Bones could tell Andrew was still very uncomfortable with Booth and Bones' relationship. Bones paid him no mind. Even while dating Hacker, she knew she would never marry him or even become serious. She could only think of Booth. On every date, every time. Just as she was now. She worried about him while he was gone. Worried he'd get hurt. Worried she would without him there to protect her. Worried he wouldn't get back in time for the birth of their daughter. She instinctively place her hand on her swollen belly. She knew her worry was distracting her. She had dropped two bones and upturned Hodgins' newest experiment this week alone.

Bones grabbed her keys out of her purse and all but ran to her car. Angela would be able to help.

When Bones finally arrived at the lab, Angela was in the childcare center feeding Michael. Bones didn't make her presence known but she didn't have to. Angela had a sixth sense when it came to people entering rooms.

"Hang on, sweetie. He's almost full." She cooed at her six month old son. When it was appropriate, Angela returned Michael to the caretaker and turned to walk out with her best friend. "So what's up? You look – "

"Worried?" Bones interrupted. Angela would have guessed sooner or later anyway. "I am. I'm very worried."

"Because Booth's gone?" Angela applied that _I'm-sorry-for-you-sweetie-but-it-happens_ look that she had perfect over the years. "He'll be fine. And then he'll return and you two will live in perfect house with a perfect daughter and a perfect son."

"Son?" Bones was taken aback. "I'm-I'm not having a son, Ange. Just a daughter."

"No, silly. I was referring to Parker. He'll be your stepson, even your real son if you adopt him. He loves you so much already that the transition would be almost dreamlike if you do." Angela could not wait for Bones' and Booth's wedding. True, they weren't engaged yet but now that they were together, she was betting in the next sixth months that Temperance would be marrying her knight in FBI regulated armor. She had already picked out a lot of the details. She justified it due to her own planned wedding going astray and settling for marrying in a jail cell.

"But he'll only be my son legally. Rebecca's the one that gave birth to him and because I couldn't have given birth to him means that – "

"Brennan." Bones sighed.

"Yes, I'm worried about Booth. I know that he'll be safe but that doesn't make me any less worried. I don't know what to do about it. I can't concentrate. I can't eat. I can't even breathe at times. I just keep walking around our house and I think about how much danger he could be in." Bones finally admitted. She felt slightly better after admitting all of that to her best friend. She didn't usually admit personal feelings like this to Ange. That's what Booth was for. Of course, unless it was about Booth then it fell under Angela's permanent jurisdiction.

"Then you need to do something. Write. Paint. Box. Something to take your mind off of Booth's absence. That way, when he returns home, it'll seem like no time at all because you'll have been busy for so long. Sweetie," Angela placed a hand on Bones' shoulder as a sign of comfort as she could really give her a hug. "This is normal and it will pass. Better yet, make something for Booth. Surprise him for when he gets back." Metaphorically, a lightbulb sprang to life for Bones. She knew what she had to do and she knew how.

"Thanks, Ange. I know exactly what to do for Booth!" She placed a small kiss on her best friend's cheek as she tried her best to run back to her car. A few phone calls should work out….

****Four weeks later****

Booth stepped off of the plane, expecting his very pregnant partner in every sense of the word (she refused to use such childish terms as _girlfriend _for a couple their age and stage which made no sense to him) to be waiting for him. She wasn't. She was nowhere in sight. Booth assumed that she was in the bathroom. For a pregnant woman, she really had to pee. He couldn't fathom how she could produce so much urine for two people. He searched the crowds looking for her for another ten minutes before succumbing and calling her. After it rang twice, she picked up.

"Brennan." It was obvious to Booth she hadn't checked her caller ID.

"It's not very nice to leave people at the airport when they've been gone for six weeks, Bones. Or did you forget?" Booth chuckled. He would find it humorous, and a bit annoying, if she forgot he was coming back today.

"No, I didn't forget. I just can't seem to fit behind the steering wheel of either of our cars anymore. Really, I'm not allowed to drive yours as it belongs to the FBI. I asked Angela to pick you up. I really truly didn't forget, Booth." She sounded so sincere that he was forced to believe her.

"Alright, I'll call Ange. I'll see you later, babe."

"Booth, don't call me ba-"

"I love you!" He hung up before she could berate him anymore. Quickly, he dialed Angela's number and prayed to God she didn't forget.

"Hey, Booth!"

"Hey, Angela. Bones said you are supposed to pick me up today?"

"I was but Michael got sick. I left you a message! I guess you were in the air and didn't get it. I'm really sorry. I'll have to get you next time, Studly." Booth could just imagine her face as she threw in at least one sexual innuendo into their conversation. He chuckled and hung up. A taxicab it was then.

Half an hour later, Booth arrived at his apartment over the liquor store. He paid the cabbie with very little tip and hurried before the man could notice. He really didn't need to hear, in explicit detail, how he had manage to knock up six girls in one night. And those were just the ones he knocked up. Booth shook his head at the man's naiveté. Booth used to be like him but then he found the one. He just hoped that man would too before those six girls figured out that he had to pay child support. He made his way up to his second story apartment. When he got there, he noticed a sign taped on the door reading a notice. A notice of…an empty room? Booth quickly found his key and unlocked the door. Empty. His apartment was absolutely empty of all his belongings. Even his unique blue fridge! Angry, Booth ran to find his super. He fiercely knocked on the door until the small balding man in his sixties arrived. He reeked of booze and cigar smoke.

"What?" He snapped. It must have been poker night.

"What do you mean my apartment is empty? I was only gone for six weeks. I've been gone longer than that and still had that damn room. What happened?" Booth yelled.

"Your girlfriend came buy and bought you out of your lease. She didn't say why. She just did. Guess it's cool to have a sugar mama. Moving up in the world, are we?" The super slapped a smug look on his face as he placed half a cigar into his mouth and puffed. Booth had to restrain himself not to hit the man. He turned around, picked his bags up, and started to leave when the man yelled out. "I need your key, dumbass!" More restraint. Booth unhooked the key and threw it at the super. Fifteen years he had been living there and he had wanted to shoot that man from day one. He caught another taxi and made his way to Brennan's apartment. Not only was he angry with his super, he was not frustrated with Bones for not telling him. She could have saved him the money for the taxi fares. He paid the second cabbie with no tip. He ran up the stairs to Bones' third floor to find a similar notice on her door. But where could she – Booth slapped his forehead. Could she really be that stupid to move into a house that was missing the walls and most of the lights? He prayed she couldn't, wasn't, but then again, he doubted her common sense sometimes. Hopefully the last taxi later, he arrived at their new house. Only to find it wasn't there. Well, it was but not as he left it. The grass was meticulously short and lush. There was a garden fully equipped with bushes, flowers, and even a cherry blossom. The house looked whole and clean. Booth stood open mouthed for no more than five minutes before he shook his head and moved indoors. Whatever Bones had done, he was worried.

The interior was nothing like he had ever imagined. The hallway was whole. It was painted a dark tan which made it feel warm, even in the cool house. Cool house? Air conditioning? She had obviously had the air conditioner installed and all of the duct work redone. He made his way through the house, analyzing all the new additions. It even felt bigger than he had remembered. The kitchen held his blue fridge. He laughed when he saw it. He even noticed a matching blue oven. It was apparent that Bones had had help decorating the kitchen to match the fridge and 50s feel. In the first cabinet he opened he discovered the microwave. Very new and very modern, Booth could only conclude that because it didn't fit with the motif, Bones had decided to hide it away. Again, he laughed. He finally found her in a room on the west side of the house. The back wall was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with her reading collection. The walls were decorated with some of her personal finds over the years. Knives, masks, staffs, tribal pipes all hung on her walls. A small reading chair sat in the corner under a reading lamp which was left on. Bones was not in the chair however. She was sitting at a dark cherry wood desk on the last free wall typing away what he could only imagine was her fifth book. She didn't even notice his entrance until he cleared his throat. She jumped at the sound only to jump up as quickly as an eight month pregnant woman could into his open arms. She crushed her lips onto his and he returned the action. Admission to loneliness, guilt, worry, excitement, and love were all compounded into that simple and painful action. It was only when Booth could feel Christine kick that they parted. He laughed and placed a hand onto his partner's stomach, feeling his daughter's happiness at his return. Bones smiled and placed her hand upon his.

"So," Bones whispered, "do you like the house?" She sounded worried. She knew that he wanted to work on the house himself, another sign of alpha-male dominance and pride to build the house. But she really couldn't wait. One man could not complete a house between now and when the baby was born. Besides, it kept her mind occupied, ordering builders and maintenance men around. She had left him a surprise though.

"Bones, I love it. But," Booth sighed, "I thought we agreed that we were going to do this ourselves?"

"Yes but that was before you were assigned to that undercover job. And as you paid the deposit on this house, I thought it would be fair and even if I hired people to finish the house. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam helped with the painting and moving while Mr. Fischer and Wendall did the outside work. Besides," she seductively chuckled, "I _did _leave you a surprise." Before he could respond, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards another room. Passing three open doors, Bone's stopped in front of a medium sized empty plain room. Booth stood there, confused for a moment, looking to the beautiful woman next to him for an explanation. "It's Parker's room." She said simply.

"Parker's room?" Booth smiled. "Parker gets his own room here?"

"Well, yes." Bones wasn't sure how to say it so she said it bluntly. "Angela told me a few weeks ago that when we get married, Parker will become my stepson and, if I choose to, I could adopt him as my own son. I want to be the best mother I can be for Parker, aside from Rebecca, which means respecting his privacy to his own room. I would never ask him to be reduced to a mere guest by sleeping on the couch or anything. And, as you can see, I left it empty. I didn't know what Parker would want in terms of furniture, color, theme – " Booth grabbed her expanded waist and kissed her again. Bones inferred his thanks, kissing him back. He gazed into her eyes as he said:

"This is perfect. The three of us can work on this and Parker can get the room he always wanted. This is amazing, Bones." Before he could kiss her again, she held a finger to his lips.

"I'm not done." Grabbing his wrist again, she led him to the back of the house. In the farthest room, was nothing. The room hadn't been touched at all. The only difference was it had a new door and door frame. Bones had forbidden anyone to touch this room. It was Booth's 'man cave', whatever that was. "I know you wanted a man cave and so I left this one untouched. Men have to show their dominance in a household by creating one for his mate and family. As you were gone, I couldn't allow that to happen with the baby coming so I left this one for you to do with as you please. You can ascertain your sense of pride and alpha-maledom by completing this room. I even left the TV in there." She gestured to the TV in the box in the corner. "I put the TV you put in my bedroom into the living room. That one is yours from your apartment." She then led him to the most important room in the house: Christine's. When painting the house, Bones had given Angela free reign in the artistic way. She even lent her a credit card to pick out baby furniture. She hadn't seen the room herself. She wanted to wait until Booth got back home so they could share something special. Bones grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the door open. Tears welled into her eyes as well as Booth's.

The walls were a light lavender color. They were covered in butterflies of all colors. Angela had painted the butterflies flying around the room to meet at the spot above the crib. The small creatures then formed to spell out "Christine Joy Booth" in a type of calligraphy. The small furniture was white with butterfly knobs and handles. There was a matching rocking chair in front of the window which Angela had painted on "Mommy/Daddy" onto the back. The blinds were open just enough to reveal the cherry blossom Bones had Wendall plant in honor of her mother. The mother-to-be let the tears fall down her face as she wondered at the beauty. Looking around, it sunk even deeper that she was going to have a baby. A baby with the man she loved the most. His bulky arms slipped around to rest upon her large baby bump. She turned her head slightly to see his face drying from his own set of tears. He kissed her lightly on the ear.

"Angela did a wonderful job." He whispered. She could only nod. "This daughter of ours has the best aunt and godmother in the world." Bones looked around the room one more time before ushering him out of the room. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "I'm going to go check out the bedroom. Coming?" He winked as he slinkered off to his new room. She chuckled. Then she quietly made her way to her reading room. Checking that Booth hadn't followed her, she opened up the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out the manuscript for her fourth, unpublished book. It would be hitting stores soon but this copy was special. She opened the front page where it read….

**A/N: I can't give you ALL the answers, can I? I love Booth/Bones. I can't wait for the next episode! Also, reviews and suggestions are MOST welcome. Not too many suggestions though. I want to try to keep this story short. I have two other fanfics to finish. **


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Booth wasn't very upset about Bones hiring people to fix their house. She explained she received a bonus from her books, an _enormous_ bonus, and decided the house needed it more than she did. Not in those words, of course. Houses don't need money. What really got Booth was Parker's room. Bones believed that Booth wouldn't be quite as upset if she didn't touch it. Parker wasn't her son but she wanted him to be. If she gave him some freedom… Most people didn't believe that Temperance 'Bones' Brennan had a heart. However, this proved she did. In addition, the fact that she was considering adopting his eleven-year-old son just made him so excited. Parker would finally have a stable 'American dream' family to come home to. Maybe Rebecca would let Booth see him more often.

Two weeks after Booth's return home, Bones decided her plan needed to be completed. She tried early that morning but before she could say or do anything, Booth kissed her and exclaimed they had a case. Lately, cases were better for Booth than they were for Bones for obvious reasons. She couldn't maneuver well anymore. She had to bring her current rotating squint-tern for the fieldwork. In her extremely pregnant state, Wendall was the only squint she could stand. Unfortunately, Daisy was the intern for this case.

"You know, Dr. Brennan, I'm cleared for the FBI to do the fieldwork alone. You don't have to come out anymore. Besides, with your protruding stomach, you're more likely to destroy evidence than anyone else here. Lancelot says –" Daisy rushed out. Bones cut her off with a glare. Right now, she just wanted to punch Daisy.

_It's the hormones, _she chanted as a restraint. Daisy muttered under her breath about going alone with Agent Booth. Bones could tell from her gut (yes, Booth had finally taught her about gut feelings) that today was not going to be a good day.

While Bones and Daisy were examining the remains of a Hispanic female, about sixteen years old, a pretty female police officer made her way over next to Bones. The forensic anthropologist was so consumed in her work, she jumped when the officer spoke.

"So, who is _that_?" With a nod, the officer indicated towards Booth's direction. Booth was in a conversation with the Sherriff, his thumbs hooked into his pants near his belt buckle. Bones had given him a Superman belt buckle him before he left for his undercover op. He was very proud of it. Bones felt it suited him perfectly. After stumbling across and reading a few of his "graphic novels", she found herself comparing her partner to this fictional character. Booth then gave Parker his old 'Cocky' buckle which he wore proudly everyday just like his father.

"He's my partner." Bones answered curtly. She really didn't want to use those childish titles that Booth wanted to use.

"Is he single?" the officer asked. She bit her lower lip as she looked the very sexy Special Agent up and down. Bones stood up and placed a hand on her swollen belly. "We'd have fun tonight."

"He's my _partner._" Bones snapped, her voice rising. The officer took no notice of Bones' body language. "As in my baby's father." Booth looked over at that response. Trouble was about to ensue.

"A baby daddy?" the officer got a rather evil look in her eye. "So he'll be available once you have that baby, right?" Booth ran over to Bones' side and grabbed her arms as Bones prepared to attack.

"No, Officer Ramino. I won't be available at all in the future." Bones wrenched her arms away and stormed off.

"Ship everything to the Jeffersonian then LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bones shouted. Booth motioned the FBI techs to do as she said. As Bones walked away, she heard Booth mutter to the Sherriff, "Get your men – and women – together, Sherriff."

Two hours later, Bones was at her desk going over what they had discovered on the bones. She had left the examining of the bones to Daisy for the moment. Her ankles were so swollen she wasn't sure she could stand any longer. Hodgins was identifying the foreign particulates, which would take a long time anyway. She studied the x-rays of the victim's femur bones for nearly thirty minutes before she realized a tall bulky FBI Agent darkening her door way. She smiled into the x-rays but refused to look up. If she did, she'd be too distracted to get back to work. He knew she saw him and he knew why she wasn't looking up. Therefore, he knew he had to make that a reality. As she started to type up the beginning of her report, he snuck up behind his girlfriend. He hung lightly on the back of her chair, watching her fingers fly across the keyboard. He knew it would sound silly but among all of the things he loved about her, he loved the way she typed. They were little workers on a mission, trying to convey Bones' work or her fantasies. She had an exceptional way with words when they were typed up. He had read her three world famous books and could not wait to read her fourth one. He knew she had finished it. It was just a matter of finding it. He knew there would be clues in the book about how she felt about their relationship. He couldn't exactly read her but he could literally read her thoughts. The last two books had been dedicated to him, the second one dedicated solely to him while the third one had been dedicated to him and "everyone at the Jeffersonian Institute who make what I do and love possible."

"Ok, Booth, what do you want?" Bones asked, finally distracted, as she turned around. "Is there something you need from me or to give me? I'm very busy, Booth. This victim has suffered extreme fractures to her femurs due to exposure to –"

"Alright, alright. Bones, I got it. You don't want me here. I'll just leave and come back when you have any leads or a cause of death." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave. Bones grabbed his right forearm. She held onto his rough arm until he turned back to her. She didn't really know what she was doing. She was just going off instinct. Instead, she backed out and let go. Booth knew she was going to do something so when she let go, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair. She protested some but knew she didn't really want to resist. He stared down into her ocean blue eyes with his dark chocolate ones, absorbing every detail of her eyes then moving onto her whole face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, pregnant or not. Although, the pregnant glow she emanated just enhanced her beauty. He leaned in and kissed Bones. Screw protocol. They already had clearance to date, especially as they were pregnant. Why couldn't they have a little make out session in the privacy of her office? That was, of course, until Mrs. Angela Montenegro-Hodgins walked in with her facial reconstruction profile.

"Whoa! If it gets any steamier in here, Bones won't be the only one pregnant by you, Booth." Angela smiled. After seven years of sexual innuendos, Booth knew only to chuckle and keep going. "Don't mind me. I'm just dropping this off."

"No, you're right, Ange. I have to go back to my office anyhow. Hacker isn't very happy with me lately due to my 'stealing his date' but hey, it's not my fault I'm so irresistible." He winked at Bones then turned to the door again. Bones picked up a heavy package lying on her desk and chased after him as fast as she could waddle.

"Wait, Booth." She gasped. This child was heavy! "I need you to send this to my publisher. The due date is next month and I don't want it to be late. It's my fourth book. She's really excited to see this one." She placed the book into his hand. She knew he'd look inside. He did that with every copy. He even managed to sneak the first two books into his apartment to read before she had to give them to the publishers. She felt a sense of pride when she remembered finding that out. Her books were the only books he read voluntarily anymore. He just nodded. Bones pecked him on the cheek and returned to Angela, the biggest smile she could manage plastered on her face.

Bones knew not to give her pre-published books to Booth. He'd read them before they got to the publisher and he'd never buy one. Well, to her knowledge. He kept her books in his office desk so she'd never know he reread them over the years. The relationship between Agent Andy and scientist Kathy seemed like the perfect fantasy dream Booth always wanted with Bones. The science-y stuff and the police work were just added fluff to him. He dealt with that every day. He didn't want to read it for fun.

As Bones left his vision of sight, Booth formulated a plan on how he was going to be able to read the book before sending it out without his partner knowing. It was easy before. They didn't live together, sleep together, or spend almost every waking moment in each other's arms. He almost gave into the idea of waiting for them to be published before reading them. He shook his head at that. It just wasn't who he was. He, Booth, was going to read this book if it killed him. Or if his partner did. He hurried back to the J. Edgar Hoover building and raced up to his office. He flashed the package in people's faces, stating that it was impertinent to the case and needed to be left alone. He even physically pushed Sweets out of his office so he could start reading. Paperwork could be done at home. Bones would be asleep anyway. She'd never notice if he was doing work. He carefully extracted the unfinished book out of the package and flipped to the first mention of Andy and Kathy. Bones' writing skills were magnificent. It was somewhat obvious in the parts where Angela had helped. Bones certainly didn't understand human emotion enough to give these characters such deep personalities…or sexual preferences. This book was better than the others were. The Andy/Kathy scenes made Booth want to take his girlfriend right then but of course restrained himself. She wasn't even in the same building! Oh, and she was eight months pregnant, of course.

A couple of hours into skipping around in the book, he finally decided for this book, he'd wait until it was published to enjoy the entire thing. He placed it on his desk then flipped open to the dedication page. He read it. Then read it again. And again! Did she really do this? He laughed out loud. Hard. Then he read it aloud.

_To my partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth:_

_Throughout the years, you taught me about the human condition. You taught me what it meant to be something other than a scientist. You taught me what it meant to be a friend, a sister, a daughter. I will forever thank you for that._

_To my partner in every sense of the word, Booth: _

_You once told me that every human on this planet spends their life searching in all the wrong places for a real connection. You said that when two people meet, there is a spark that doesn't die. You also taught me that the ideal man does not have to be the one in the front, the one calling for the attention, but the one who does the right thing and does not ask to be recognized. That is who you are. You proved to me that love wasn't just a reaction of chemicals in the brain but an intense connection between the two people that should never die. You taught me how to be a human, a lover, and now a mother. I know I'm not going with the social norms but will you, Seeley Joseph Booth, marry me?_

Booth closed the book and picked up his phone. He dialed one of the numbers he called the most and hoped that outgoing artist was still there. While it was ringing, he pulled out a small box from his coat pocket, fingering the velvet exterior. He thought about how to do this. Finally, the phone stopped ringing.

"Ange? No, nothing's wrong. Listen, is Bones still there? Yeah? No, don't get her. Just listen…"

** A/N: This may annoy you but I'm really liking the whole cliffhanger endings! I've never done them before and yet, here they are! I really love all the reviews! I'm so excited that you all like my story! I hope it continues as I continue writing it. Please, feel free, or obligated, to write those reviews! Give me ideas, feedback, corrections, anything! Stay faithful, B/B fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bones hadn't seen Booth for almost a day. She knew he came home. His clothes were strewn across the room and his side of the bed was a mess. She was amazed that for a man his size, he was able to slip into and out of bed without disturbing her. He also had the advantage of her constant pregnancy-caused fatigue. She was starting to worry she had scared him off with her proposal. She knew it was abnormal. Yet she was too. However, so was he.

She looked up at the shelf she had installed on her side of the room, the shelf that held all the treasures Booth had given her over the years. On the far left was a small, plastic pig she named Jasper. Next to it was Brainy Smurf, even though Bones preferred Smurfette. Booth had claimed that he did not get the wrong Smurf just that she liked the wrong Smurf. At the very end was a framed ultrasound. It was the one thing she loved most in this house. Her daughter's first picture. She then turned to face Booth's side of the bed only to find a note on his pillow. In his scrawled handwriting, she read:

_Bones, _

_I'm very sorry that I didn't get to see you much yesterday. Hacker left too much paperwork for me to do in a single day. He still doesn't like me much. He was too attached to you. Anyway, clear your schedule for 8 tonight. I don't care what Cam says or anyone else. 8 and none later. I'll pick you up for dinner. _

_I love you, _

_Booth_

_P.S. I'm sure by now you've noticed that you're late. It's alright. I called Cam and told her you would be. _

Late? Bones looked up at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock! She jumped up out of bed and hurried as fast as she could to get dressed. The outcome was not very slightly but she didn't have a choice. Besides, she looked worse when she first got the job and she was sure she left clothes at the office.

When Bones arrived at the Jeffersonian, Cam, Hodgins, Daisy, and Angela bombarded her with questions, statements, facts, and findings, too many for her to comprehend all at once. She couldn't even distinguish the individual voices.

"Quiet!" She shouted, frustrated. Instantly, all four voices died. "Please, give me your findings on _paper_ in my office immediately. I don't care if it's a report or a napkin, just don't say anything right now." She felt as if she was almost hungover. The voices pounded her brain too much for normal function. Before she finished her demand, all four of her coworkers, well three and an intern, were scurrying off to write down what they had been trying to say. The pregnant anthropologist waddled her way over to her office and sat down in her worn chair. On top of yesterday's paperwork was a CD. She picked up the CD and looked at the cover. _Booth and Bones Songs: A Way To Say I Love You. _Booth was such a hopeless romantic. She popped the CD into her computer and put in headphones. The first song made her laugh.

_Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see__  
><em>_I got a fever of a hundred and three__  
><em>_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?__  
><em>_Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded___

_You dont have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind__  
><em>_Honey you oughta know__  
><em>_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line__  
><em>_I wanna know what youre doin after the show___

_Now its up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous__  
><em>_Just me and you, Ill show you lovin like you never knew…__  
><em>

This was the song Booth and Bones "jammed out" to when he stayed at her apartment for the first time. The sweet memory was tainted by Booth being injured in an explosion meant for her but the song had over time become 'their' song. She glanced at the song choices as the song continued. She noticed none of the songs were slow ballads as she would have assumed meaningful love songs to be. In actuality, almost none of the songs were close to even slow rock songs. Some weren't even love songs.

_I come home in the morning light__  
><em>_My mother says when you gonna live your life right__  
><em>_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones__  
><em>_And girls they want to have fun__  
><em>_Oh girls just want to have fun___

_The phone rings in the middle of the night__  
><em>_My father yells what you gonna do with your life__  
><em>_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one__  
><em>_But girls they want to have fun__  
><em>_Oh girls just want to have fun…_

She sang the song at the karaoke bar before Pam Anam shot Booth out a delusional jealousy. She grimaced at the memory. Out of all the songs in the world to chose from, he had to pick to two that were tied to his near death experiences? She assumed that he deemed them worthy because during those instances, he saved her life and was willing, very willing, to give up his own so she could live. The songs continued as background music until the last three which really caught her attention.

_Talk to me like I don't get it_

_Maybe you don't get me_

_You're a rich girl in momma's high heels_

_And someday you're gonna see_

_I got x-ray vision_

_I'll see right through you_

_Like crystal and we're standing in this room_

_And who you are ain't who I am_

_That's alright with me_

_What I love about you is you're _

_The opposite of me_

_Instead of fighting about it_

_Why don't we just let it be?_

_Cause we're day and night_

_Baby it's so right_

_That we do agree_

_What I love about you is that you are_

_The opposite of me…_

As the song continued, Bones felt herself wondering if someone had picked them out and written a song just for their relationship. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair as the song changed.

_My mind is racing at a mile a minute_

_It's losing to the lonely hearts_

_Of a thousand wishful lovers running in my shoes_

_They're running circles around my morals. _

_Anything, I would be there for you. _

_Open your eyes, I'm here and waiting for you. _

_Biting my tongue 'til the perfect moment, _

_A bittersweet chais that's slowing me down_

_Look at me tonight – its all I need now. _

_You've painted pictures of some beautiful still life, _

_But this one's better, it's so much better than _

_The ones I dream of as I cross the atlantic – _

_A jaded lover and a hopeless romantic _

_Anytime, I would be there for you. _

_Open your eyes, I'm here and waiting for you…_

Her eyes filled with tears at "jaded lover and a hopeless romantic." Who was this person and why did they know so much about Booth and Bones? Of course, that would be almost impossible. But then again, she was a famous author with a large, nearly psychotic fan base. She shook her head at the preposterous thought as the last song played. This was Booth's song, the one that fit him.

…_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There, holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with _

_My superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

_You called my strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I _

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if _

_Not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back _

_On solid ground…._

When the song finished, she pulled her headphones out of the computer. She was taken by surprise when there was one last track. It was Booth.

_ You and I, Bones, we aren't normal. We aren't supposed to work together. We aren't supposed to be in love and yet we do. I love you more than life itself. I will always be there for you, no matter what you do. I'm the guy and I'm saying we'll be together for the next thirty, forty, fifty years and to our kids and grandkids, I'll always say "I knew, from the moment I met her. I knew." Because I did. I love you so much, Bones. _

"Well," a voice from the doorway said, "it seems this place is teeming with ideal romantic men. Maybe we'll get more women working here just to find her perfect man."Angela laughed. Bones just smiled as she removed the CD from the disk drive. "So are you two, you know, engaged yet?" Angela's voice was dripping in excitement. Bones shook her head.

"No, Ange, we aren't. I think I scared him when I asked him. Maybe I didn't do it right. I don't know." Bones sighed before she continued. "He asked me to meet him tonight for dinner but I'm not really all that sure."

"Oh, sweetie, there is no way you could scare him off. He's been in love with you since you two first met. He's seen you at your best, worst, and with other men. He's still here, isn't he?" Angela sat down on Bones' couch. "Brennan, Booth will accept. I know he will. You just have to have faith. And please," she held up a hand before Bones could respond, "don't tell me how foolish faith is. Oh, and Cam wants to see you. I'd better hurry. I think you've run out of 'freebies' for this case." She stood up and left. Bones quickly followed her, making work her priority once more.

At seven forty-five, Bones was dressed and ready for her date with her partner. She wasn't sure what Booth had planned but she was hoping she wouldn't end up in tears. She really hated to cry, especially in public. Angela had forced Bones to forget all about Booth during her work hours, which just intensified her worry afterwards. So much pent up worry seemed to explode in Bones' head and heart. Worry was irrational though. So was demanding Hodgins to make her a cheese and pickle sandwich three times that day but pregnancy brought on her irrationality.

When she reached the front doors of the Jeffersonian, she noticed that Booth was waiting outside with his suburban right at the door. She dropped her keys back into her bag and smiled. His form fitting grey suit, tight vest, and dark blue tie made him look too handsome for words. She once told him he was the standard for other men's attractiveness. He just set the bar again. His dark brown hair was messy, as it usually was on a busy day, as if he had constantly run his hands through it. His chocolate brown eyes were not looking at the doors but near them so he didn't see her. His hands were plunged into his pants pockets, proudly showing his Superman buckle. Leaning up against his car, his posture was tensed but trying to put out an air of ease. He failed miserably but then again, no other person in the world could read bone placement like Bones could, even with flesh. Bones stood in the doorway for a few seconds, admiring her partner, before making her presence known. He finally saw her, greeting her with the biggest smile a man with his face and mouth proportions could stand before literally splitting his face. As she reached him, Booth hugged her tightly, absorbing all of her he could into himself. She hugged him back but not with as much force. No need to go into labor now. He let go but continued to hold onto her shoulders.

"Wanna catch some grub?" He asked with his best 'Buck the Bowler' drawl. She hated that voice but would never tell him.

"Sho' thing, Buck." 'Wanda' responded. She giggled as she climbed into the front seat of the car. It had been adjusted as far back as possible which only gave her a couple of inches of free room. "I'm going to have to sit in the back going home though, Booth." She stated, her voice back to normal. He only chuckled.

Dinner was at Wong Foo's. Their food was ready within a few minutes of arrival. With one look around the restaurant, Bones could see why. It was almost completely empty. She felt better knowing that if this evening resulted in tears, no one would be there to see it. The first few minutes was filled with mindless chit chat about their days, the food, their friends, and chores. Booth brought it up. He wiped his mouth with is cloth napkin then placed a hand on top of Bone's exposed hand. She stopped eating and looked up at him. She was stricken with worry. This was it. He was going to reject her or going to criticize her about her proposal methods. She put her spoon into her soup so she could just watch him. He looked slightly worried too. But then again, she had never seen him this restrictedly excited. He rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb for a moment before saying anything.

"Bones, I want to talk to you about your book," he stated in a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"Bones, I-I…" he growled with frustration. Why couldn't he find those words? The ones he had rehearsed since yesterday with Angela?

"I find that putting what you want to say as bluntly as possible helps," Bones offered quietly. She didn't know why she was quiet too but she was. "It spares feelings and helps with sorting out confusion." Booth chuckled.

"No, no, I don't want to do this bluntly," He cleared his throat. "Bones, when I first met you, we didn't like each other. In fact, I think you called me stupid every day until that case was over. You even slapped me a couple of times. Then –"

"You tried to get me drunk so you could fire me then have sex with me," she said.

"Yes, that's true. But apart from that, I fell in love with you. That day. The day you slapped me so hard that it stung for hours and walked out of my life for a year. I couldn't stop thinking about you for a whole year. Then you were so serious with Sullivan. It was only worsened when we parted for seven months and I came back with Hannah. And now, here we are. You remember when Rebecca told you that people only have one chance, one moment to be together forever? This time I can be right in saying she's wrong." He chuckled again. "Don't ever tell her that. But we have had more moment that we are supposed to. It's like God – or the universe – or science is trying to tell us that we are supposed to be together forever." He paused, thinking. Bones was starting to get tears in her eyes but blinked furiously to try and beat them back. "I want us to be together forever. I want to be the man who lays next to you every night and wakes up next to you every morning. I want to be the man who can unashamedly make omelets naked in the kitchen when the kids are gone with you laughing and teasing me. I want to be there, raising Christine with you. And I want you to help me to continue to raise Parker. I want to be buried next to you when we die. I want to be with you forever and ever. So Bones, in response to your socially abnormal technique, yes." He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. "Yes, I will marry you." The ring was a simple gold band with the words _30, 40, 50 years from now, I knew_ etched on the outside. She didn't say anything. She didn't move. Booth started to sweat. Did he do something wrong? Did she want to do something else and he just ruined everything? After a minute or so of her staring at the ring, she picked it up and slipped it onto her left ring finger. The tears were free falling by now. She laughed as she stared at the ring on her finger. She was finally, finally engaged. Bones looked up into Booth's face, her ocean blue eyes glistening with every emotion she could muster, as she cried. Booth's face was split into a huge smile. He got up from his seat, moved to the other side, and knelt on the ground. From there, he reached up and kissed Bones with an immense passion that it would have been deemed inappropriate in a full setting.

"FINALLY!" Sid shouted. Bones and Booth broke away and laughed at the owner/cook. Booth moved back into his seat as his fiancé, _fiancé!, _gazed at her ring.

"Finally is right," he whispered, "and I knew you'd do it." She laughed lightly, lost for words.

"You know who we have to tell first, right?" Booth asked. She nodded.

"Angela." "Parker." They looked at each other. Booth shrugged before saying, "Rumors spread like wildfire. Angela will know soon enough. Parker needs to know he's getting a new mom."

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm not adding much of the case into this. I don't know much about science but I'm going to try this next chapter as well as add in other's reactions to their engagement and Parker's response to his successful proposal (well, acceptance). It may be anywhere from this afternoon to next Friday that I type up a new chapter. School and all. I can try but I make no promises. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bones wasn't much of a girl but the news that she was finally engaged made her giddy. She had an overwhelming urge to tell her best friend. The only problem was she had promised Booth until they told Parker which was in two days. She felt as if she just could not contain it. Angela had finally rubbed off on her in that way. Nearing the end of the day, Bones couldn't keep her promise to Booth any longer. The slight bulge in her latex glove was starting to get attention from Cam and Angela, even Ms. Wick, especially when it kept getting caught in the smaller crevices of the body. She decided it wouldn't be breaking a promise if Angela _found out_. Angela had been hounding her for details anyway and the stress of the case was getting to her. Having a small bout of excitement couldn't hurt. Bones left the platform, well aware that Angela was behind her. She feigned not knowing. When she got to her office, she peeled off her flesh-covered gloves and threw them in the trash. She sat down at her desk, placed her right hand on her stomach, and began typing when Angela finally noticed.

"What –" she started, "is – that?" She pointed at Bones' ring with the pen to her computer pad. Bones tried to suppress a smile. Angela didn't. Her wide face was a shine of white teeth.

"It's a ring," Bones stated bluntly.

"Yeah," Angela said slowly, "but?"

"But what?" Bones tried to keep her usual casual demeanor. In this case, it was very difficult for her. "It's my engagement ring." Angela couldn't figure out if she wanted to gape or smile. She settled with a high pitch squeal.

"So he proposed?" she squeaked out.

"No, Ange, I did. Remember? He merely accepted." Bones corrected, continuing with her typing. Angela rushed over and grabbed her hand, pulling the very pregnant anthropologist out of her chair. She read the ring three times before developing a confused look. She looked up at Bones, wordlessly demanding an explanation. Bones quickly replayed the night Booth first tolder her he loved her after Sweets goaded him into hit, scaring Bones. She explained how Booth stated he needed someone who was going to love him for the next thirty, forty, fifty years. As she retold that evening and some other private conversations they had had, Angela's face disappeared into her smile. When Bones finished, Angela screamed:

"YES!"

Outside the office, Bones heard metal clanging, loud swears, and multiple sets of running feet. Hodgins, Cam, and Daisy all appeared in the doorway, looking flustered.

"Angela!" Hodgins exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"Ange –" Bones warned.

"Booth and Brennan are engaged!"

" – don't." Bones finished.

Before she could warn anyone else, Cam and Daisy began squealing. Hodgins stood silent, excited but speechless.

"Dr. Brennan, I am very excited for you," Cam said.

"Oh, I knew this was going to happen. Lancelot said it wasn't due to your fear of commitment and Agent Booth's past romantic history. Also, he thinks it's because it'd affect your working environment slash relationship thing, which I don't really understand what he's talking about. Then there's his whole 'son with an ex-girlfriend' situation and his father issues, your issues with your parents, and your brother, and –" Daisy spouted.

"Daisy!" Cam and Angela shouted. They both shot her glances of disdain and shock. Daisy did not back down but she did mutter the rest to herself. Hodgins was finally pulled out of his seemingly catatonic state.

"All right, baby!" He shouted and grinned. He then started blubbering, "And by 'baby', I-I mean Ange-Angela. I would never, ever call you 'baby', Dr. Brennan. That's just totally disrespectful…" He just stopped, hanging his head. Angela laughed as she patted him on his shoulder.

"You better not be making a move on my fiancé, squint," came a voice behind them, "And you suck at keeping secrets, Bones." Boot moved up next to Bones and pecked her on the forehead. Angela, Daisy, and Cam stared with awed gazes while Hodgins continued to look at his shoes.

"Isn't there a case to work on?" Bones asked, annoyed with the attention. Cam, Daisy, and Hodgins immediately fled her office. Angela, on the other hand, rushed forward and hugged them as tightly as possible, which proved to be a difficult feat with Bones' stomach. She then kissed both of them on the cheek and said, "Finally," before bouncing out of the office.

Booth blushed at the touch of Angela's lips. She had done that before but whomever he was dating at the time, if he was, was never around. Bones assumed he was uncomfortable having another woman kiss him in front of his future wife. Bones didn't mind. It was Angela, after all. She was happily married with a child of her own. Besides, if she had actually wanted Booth, she would have made the move seven years ago. Alone, the FBI agent turned to face his partner. She gave him a stern but loving glare. He knew that look. She had given him that look so often over the years. He was going to cut to the chase but her words were too fast.

"Why are you here?"

"What, I can't come just to see you every now and again?" He laughed as Bones redefined her look. Instead of answering, he moved over to the couch and plopped onto his back. She continued to stare until he answered. "There is DNA in the system that matches the victim. It's for a previous manslaughter charge but a different name. We traced it back to an _abuela _in New Mexico," Booth said, nonchalantly, as Bones cringed when he butchered the Spanish word for 'grandmother.' Booth stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Why would she change her name for a manslaughter charge?" Booth shrugged. He seemed distracted. By this point, he'd be rushing back to his office or would have called with the simple news. If he had come all this way, he'd be hounding Bones and her squints to hurry. But he wasn't doing any of that. She studied him for a moment. His face wasn't as smooth and carefree as usual when he 'just came by.' He was avoiding something or someone. She moved over to the couch and sat by his head. "Why are you really here, Booth?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he responded. She knew he was lying.

"Booth, the lines on your forehead and the way your jawbone is clenched indicates that you are suffering from some type of distress. Also, you won't look at me." Bones pointed out. "Is it my fault? That everyone knows about our engagement? Is that what's wrong?"

Booth sat up and faced her. He placed his rough hands on each side of her face, his face softening.

"No, no, Bones," he said, watching her eyes fill up with irrational, hormonally-charged tears. He didn't believe she'd be actually crying had she not been pregnant. Upset, maybe. But not crying. "No, baby, it's not your fault. It's my fault. I didn't really expect you to go two days without Angela finding out about our engagement somehow. She notices everything." He chuckled quietly before taking his thumbs and wiping away her tears. When her face was drier, he kissed her lightly on the nose then laid his head in the remainder of her lap. "I'm avoiding Hacker."

"Andrew? Why?"

"Would you quit calling him Andrew, please?" Booth snapped. "It reminds me of when you two dated. It's still weird to me and I didn't like it anyway."

"Technically, we didn't date. We just went out to eat or to get drinks a few times. Anthropologically, dating is the mating ritual to find a future mate. It was very evident to me that And-Hacker never wanted to get serious. He simply wanted to have sex with me."

"Bones! I got it." Booth snapped again. He was silent for a moment then asked, "So, you and Hacker never, you know…"

"If you were anyone else, I would tell you that it isn't your business," she started. Booth made motion as if he was going to say something but she cut him off. "As you are my future husband and partner, although, I will tell you. No, Booth. I told you before. And like you said, he was a doofus. Besides, it was strange, going to dinner with someone higher in the ranks of command than my partner. And," Bones sighed, "out of respect for you, I won't address him as Andrew anymore." She couldn't bend over in her current state so she kissed her fingertips and placed them on Booth's forehead. He lightly grabbed her hand and moved it to his chest. He sighed.

"Hacker was just trying to subtly tell me that if you and I don't last, he'd gladly take my place by your side. He was saying that you were such a smart beautiful woman, which I agree," he said defensively before she said anything, "and he couldn't understand how I could be "so damn lucky" to be with you. He even called me a son of a bitch. I got so angry that I shouted about our engagement in the middle of the floor." He placed his own hand over his eyes. "I have to say, it's better than shooting a clown or an amp. Hacker was so upset that he stormed out. Caroline and Sweets showed up in my office just as I did. They started hounding me for details. Sweets was trying to open his bag of voodoo crap and psychoanalyze our relationship. Caroline was just asking who proposed and if she needed to address you as 'Dr. Booth' now."

"Dr. Brennan will do," Bones stated.

"You're not going to change your name?" Booth asked, obviously hurt.

"Not my professional name. All three of my PhDs are for 'Doctor Temperance Brennan.' But legally, I will change my name even though the original concept of a woman changing her last name was so the man could claim legal ownership of the woman and all of her possessions as his own property. You won't own me as I have a substantial amount of money and am a very independent woman. I also know multiple forms of martial arts. I can take care of myself, as I have been doing." Bones said bluntly, not at all threatening him.

"I know, Bones. I know." He kissed her stomach as she smiled.

A loud squeal emanated from near the doorway. Out of surprise, Bones involuntarily jumped, dumping Booth onto the floor with a loud crash. Bones turned around to see Daisy standing in the doorway with a tray of evidence in her hands. She was biting her lower lip in an attempt to quiet herself but with the squeal, she had failed. She was lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet like a small child. In instances like this one, Bones regarded Daisy as a child.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Brennan, but Dr. Hodgins asked me to bring these results of the particulates to you and as you and Agent Booth were talking, I didn't want to disturb you but you were just too cute and I couldn't leave! You're like an older couple which makes sense as the two of you are older than the normal marrying and child-bearing couple in today's society." Daisy never seemed to have a filter on her rapid speech. It also seemed that all of the breathing techniques Sweets had taught her to become a more likeable person had failed. Booth instantly sat up at the mention of their age, ready to verbally pounce on the giddy intern. Bones lightly kicked him, well aware of what he was going to do.

"Ms. Wick, tell Dr. Hodgins I will be there shortly. Next time you eavesdrop on a conversation like this one, I will fire you and I will never hire you back, no matter how much Dr. Sweets begs. Understood?" Bones threatened. Daisy's face drained of color as she somberly nodded. She turned and hurried back to the platform. "As smart as Daisy is, I cannot stand to have her here sometimes. She acts like a small child."

"I think she's just annoying." Booth muttered, still infuriated at her accusation. "I am not old." Bones rolled her eyes as his back cracked as he stood up.

Within the next two days, the team had solved the case, working tirelessly when the FBI went above Booth's head and started demanding answers. He was very angry about the deception until they agreed he could have full credit when he arrested and interrogated the murderer. It was also his weekend with Parker.

That night, Booth decided to take Parker to their new house. He hadn't shown him his new room or told him about their engagement. Bones was curled up on the couch reading a book when he and Parker arrived. Parker bounced on the end of the couch, smiling from ear to ear. Bones felt uneasy at the smile.

"Hey, Parker," she greeted cautiously, "why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I haven't been able to see you in a while, Bones. Mom wouldn't let me come over until she knew the house was done. I think it's because she knows that when my sister comes, I won't want to stay with her as much anymore." He stated. "Not that I do now. She's always gone with her boyfriend or at work."

"Well, Parker, so are we," Bones said. Parker shook his head before she finished.

"Not _all _the time. And when my sister's born, you'll have to get a babysitter. She could watch us both and I'd get to be with my sister!" Booth smiled at his son's logic. He even chuckled a little every time Parker said "my sister." He knew Christine's name. He just was excited he wouldn't be an only child anymore.

"Hey, Parker," Booth said, getting his son's attention. Parker didn't move much, still watching Bones read her book. "Why don't you come help me make dinner, all right? What do you want? Hamburgers? Mac and cheese?"

"Uh, Booth?" Bones called. "I already made dinner. It's in the oven." She heard the oven door open and a groan come from Booth.

"What is this, tofu chow mein?"

"No, mine is tofu. Yours and Parker's is pork. It's in the back." At this point, Bones noticed that Parker was still staring at her. "What?"

"My mom says that some women get really fat when they get pregnant. She said it would happen to you if Dad kept feeding you takeout food. You don't look fat to me." He said. Booth rushed back into the living room, one plate of noodles in his hand.

"Parker!"

"What? I was just saying…"

"No, Booth. It's ok," Bones reassured. She found it funny in reality. The fact that Parker was very blunt always made Bones respect him and like him more. They had a lot in common anyway. "Parker, your mom is right. But thankfully, I didn't let your dad keep bringing me takeout food. I made him cook for me." She smiled at all the cooking disasters that had taken place over the past few months. Parker sat open mouthed.

"Dad can cook? I thought you could only make meat things, Dad. Bones doesn't eat meat." Parker was genuinely confused.

"You know what?" Booth said, returning with three plates, two balanced skillfully on one arm, "let's not talk about my cooking skills. Although, I am Barbeque King. Gordon Gordon can tell you that one." He winked at his son.

After dinner, Booth decided it was time to tell Parker. He had his son help him clean up then walked him back into the living room.

"Parker, there's something Bones and I have to tell you," Booth started.

"Actually, Booth, I want to show him something first." Bones said. She struggled to get up off the couch, Parker assisting as much as a he could. She pushed her back when she stood the asked him to follow her. Parker and Booth did as she asked down the hallway to a closed door. Booth had forgotten about this. "Parker, since this is a fairly large house, your dad and I thought it would be nice if you have," she opened the door, "your own room."

Parker didn't say anything or show any emotion for a moment. He looked up at his dad, confused.

"This is your room, buddy. You get to decorate it anyway you want. We'll get you new furniture and everything, just like you want." Booth explained. At that moment, Parker exploded with joy.

"I didn't have my own room at Dad's apartment and I don't at Mom's! Wow! This is so awesome! Thanks, Bones!" He hugged her hard. At that moment, the baby kicked him in the cheek. He reeled back and stared. Then he smiled and looked up at his dad. "She just kicked me!"

"Don't I get a thank-you too? I bought the house." Booth teased. His son hugged him hard too. He then looked up at his dad again.

"I forgot to ask, did you get the bad guy in your case?" He was always interested in the cases his dad worked.

"Yes, we did. It was the victim's brother." Bones answered, moving back into the living room. Her feet were hurting again.

"Why'd he do it?" Parker asked.

"The victim was having se-" Bones started

" – a relationship with her brother's boss." Booth finished. He gave her a stern glance which she responded with a look of innocent confusion.

"Was she about to say sex?" Parker asked. Booth looked shocked at his son.

"Where'd you hear that?" Booth asked.

"Dad, I'm twelve. Everyone is talking about it. We also talked about it in my health class. And Mom asked for it from her boyfriend this week." Parker said casually, resuming his spot on the couch next to Bones. He leaned over and put his head on her arm. She was taken aback for a moment before resigning to the fact that it was natural. She also enjoyed it.

"Wait, your mom said this in front of you?" Booth started to get overprotective.

"No," Parker rolled his eyes, "she was in her room, on the phone. I just heard her say it because I went to ask her about more juice. Sometimes she forgets I'm there when she talks to her boyfriend."

"Captain Fantastic?" Bones asked.

"No, some new guy. Mom says the reason I don't have a 'new dad'," he said disgustedly, using air quotes, "was because she had commitment issues. She just knows I don't like them." Booth laughed. "I don't want a new dad. I like the one I have."

Booth picked his son up into a hug and said, "Well, I like the son I have, buddy." This gave Bones a sense of unease again. If Parker didn't want a new dad, would he want a new mom? Booth saw her face and picked up on her thoughts. He nodded over Parker's shoulder as he sat him back on the couch. He then sat himself on the coffee table in front of him.

"Parker, we need to tell you something." Booth said, softly. "Bones and I are engaged." He slightly reeled back, waiting for Parker to explode in anger.

"Really?" Parker jumped up off the couch and started dancing. Booth sat in shock for a moment then laughed. "I knew it! I win!" Booth grabbed a hold of the boy.

"Win? Win what?"

"Mom and I had a bet," Parker gasped out, "Mom said you'd get engaged _after_ the baby was born. I bet _before_. I also bet that Bones would propose but Mom didn't take that one. She said it was too unlikely and too unfair on my part. So I win!" He danced around for another few moments before running around the table to Bones' side of the couch and hugging her over the side. "I can't wait for you to be my mom, Bones. Why couldn't you have been my mom sooner?"

"Well – I – your father – " she stuttered, not really knowing what to say. Parker let go of her and hugged his dad. He got back in his place next to Bones.

"I love you, Momma Bones," Parker said, imitating his father.

**A/N: Ok, so I lied. I was so bored in class that I wrote this. Also, I'm sorry if Parker is OOC but he isn't in the show very much so I kinda just made something up. If you couldn't tell, I really hate Hacker. I don't like the actor and I really don't like the character. So he's going to be a douche in this. B/B!**


	5. Chapter 5

The following week was a very stressful one for Bones. A body was discovered in India in elaborate ceremonial robes that hadn't been seen for decades. The remains were shipped to the Jeffersonian for her to examine. She had accepted the privilege to do the identification but hadn't realized, or forgot to analyze, the stress this identification would provide. Along with the body, the Indian government had sent two 'bodyguards' to watch her as she worked. The constant hovering made Bones feel as though she were pressed for time, even though she and the Indian government had agreed there was no time limit. Yet in a way, she was. Her estimated due date was only a week away, which forced her to not be on her feet as much. It made the identification process harder. She requested two interns for this case, which Cam agreed wholeheartedly. She knew Bones needed all the help she could get. There was some confusion when both Wendall and Fischer showed up the next day. After some bickering, in which Cam had to settle by shouting over them, the process started smoothly. It wasn't until the third day that Bones began to succumb to pressure. Booth had arrived at her office that night to take her home only to find that she wasn't there. Cam, Wendall, and Fischer were already gone. Booth searched around the floor before hearing her voice. He found her in a back corner of the platform arguing with Angela. Hodgins was falling asleep in the opposing corner, Michael asleep next to him in his seat. Booth swiped his card and jogged onto the platform. That's when he noticed the smaller of the two bodyguards dozing off at the foot of the remains. Booth slipped by and walked up to Angela and Bones. Bones was staring at the x-rays on the computer screen, her weary eyes red.

"Honey, go home," Angela said, exasperated.

"I-I can't," Bones said, her voice cracking with exhaustion. "There's evidence that this man is not as old as they assume. They should never assume. They don't have any facts to base it upon. He could have a family that is still alive. I need –"

"Bones," Booth said sternly. She continued rambling, staring at the computer screen for some anomaly she might have missed.

"There are knicks here on the ribs but they don't seem to be from a weapon." She got up and lightly pushed passed Angela who was too dozed to stop her.

"Bones," Booth tried again. He loved her undying work ethic but this was ridiculous. Once again, she ignored him, or didn't seem to hear him.

"He had a hereditary affliction here n the leg," she continued, pointing to the right tibia. "If we can specify what it is, we might be able to track down his family and find out more –"

"Temperance!" Booth said loudly. Beside him, he saw the guard jerk awake and Hodgins kick something then swear. Booth inwardly hoped he hadn't kicked Michael. But in front of him, he saw Bones stop. She looked up with him with a mixture of shock, frustration, and weariness. He had never called her Temperance before, not in the eight years they knew each other. Not even on their first case, when he dubbed her "Bones." She seemed to understand the severity of the situation. Booth walked over to her side, picked up her left ring finger to eye level, and wiggled it. He placed his other hand on her stomach. "Temperance, you have your own family to return to. Me and Parker. Come on, Bones. Let's go home. You can start again tomorrow." She nodded slowly and removed her gloves.

"I am tired. It would be irrational to continue on this way. If I can't focus, I can't find out how he died or who he is." She said, resigned. Booth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her away from her work. She headed off to her office. Booth stopped and walked back to Angela.

"Tell Cam Bones'll be late." Angela gave Booth a seductively knowing look. He shook his head at her and walked away.

"Booth, what day is it?" Bones called.

"Uh, the twentieth." Booth called back. He started searching his pockets for his keys when he heard a noise. It sounded like a large stack of paper falling onto something metal, hitting another metal object.

"Dammit!" Bones swore. Booth ran over to her office.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" She looked at him dejectedly.

"I missed my doctor's appointment today. I never forget things! Booth," Bones started, crying, "I never forget anything! What is wrong with me? I usually don't care what people think yet I have these two – and - I – " Booth was taken aback by Bones' uncharacteristic breakdown. He had only seen her breakdown twice in eight years. It was unnerving for him, especially as he hated seeing her in any type of negative mood. He grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the face. She was stricken with a panicked look he had never seen before.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked quietly.

"Nothing," she lied, wiping her face of tears, "it's just the secretion of pregnancy hormones. There's nothing wrong with my actual understandings and feelings." She wiped her face again. Booth didn't feel like arguing with her. It was nearly two in the morning. He was sure Parker was passed out, waiting for them to come home. He just put his arm around her shoulder, guiding her to his car. He was sure they'd be asleep within moments of getting home.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. Busy week. I hope to have a MUCH longer chapter next weekend. Ideas would be helpful at this point or it might be longer than a week. :S PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't comprehend what had happened. One moment, she was at home with Booth and Parker but now, she was in a dimly lit bunker. She glanced around to figure out where she was. The best she could guess was underground. Possibly, in an abandoned military weapons bunker. As she glanced around, she assessed that she wouldn't be able to climb out of her dilemma. The walls were smooth cinder, almost twenty feet tall. She couldn't dig out either. The smooth dark concrete floors hindered that. The floors, she estimated, were almost fifty feet wide and three football fields long. Every twenty feet was a door. The longer she stared, the more she realized that the doors didn't fit with the bunker's design. They were too small. It was physically impossible for a military weapon convoy to drive into the rooms for the weapons. Bones took a step closer then stopped. She couldn't figure out what it was but she felt odd, lighter. Her hands fell instinctively to her stomach – which was flat. In her mind, she began to panic. Where was Christine? Where was her daughter? Agonizing and paralyzing fear gripped her as she struggled to peel up her shirt. With cold, shaky hands, she felt around. There were no scars, no indications the baby had been cut out. Bones deduced that her baby hadn't been stolen from her body. She had seen too many cases of that over the years. Now that she realized her own daughter was gone, the fear spread to every pore of her body. Her breathing increased to the verge of hyperventilation. She had to force herself to calm down enough to think rationally. Eventually, her breathing slowed close to normal. She closed her eyes and began to think. What was the usual M.O. for a kidnapper? She remembered from Booth that a serial kidnapper usually took a keepsake, something significant or sentimental to the victim to cause more emotional turmoil. She quickly felt around in her pockets, the small of her back for her gun, her fingers… Her engagement ring was gone. Her irrational fears were seeping back. She shook her head, as if to physically shake out her fears. There was a logical reason for why she couldn't remember anything. She had been drugged once by an evil voodoo shaman. She added that possibility to her list of what might have happened. Perhaps this time the drugs were much more extensive. Perhaps she had been attacked. Tenderly, she felt around her head and neck, not missing anything. She had no bumps or contusions. She had no evidence of being attacked or attacking anyone herself on her body. Then she realized something else that was missing.

"Booth!" she shouted. Her voice echoed back. After her reverberating voice died out, she listened to the silence. The lights started to flicker. No matter what she had or didn't, it was time for her to move. She quickly moved over to the first door on her right. She pushed on the door until it cracked open. She kicked it open the rest of the way only to open the door to pitch blackness. She ran her hand up and down the wall for a light switch but there was none. She didn't dare venture in any more than the doorway. She may have been fearless in almost any situation but her hormonal residue was affecting her rational thoughts. Or at least she believed. She ran across the wide hallway to another door, repeating the process. Three doors later, she finally found a room that had light. Cautiously, she opened the door the rest of the way. In the back corner, she found a small quivering figure. She couldn't tell what it was. As she got closer, the room seemed to elongate. She broke into a run, hoping to break the illusion. After what seemed like days, she was closer to the being. Bones stopped her running, inching next to it. She realized that it was a child, no older than thirteen. The long hair hindered her ability to guess the gender. Flesh on bones was not her best area. She reached out and pulled on the shoulder. The body fell onto it's back, revealing to her that it was a boy. He looked to be about twelve years old. His dirty blonde hair was long for a boy, curling at the ends. It was evident to her that the boy had been in the room for a while, the skin was grey and tight over the bones. She crouched down next to him and pushed the hair away from the face. His green eyes stared back into her blue ones. Tears streamed down her face, blurring the room and boy. She felt an extreme tightness in her chest, one she felt only a few times. She knew it was her heart figuratively breaking. It was Parker. _How could this happen to him?_ _Who would do this to him?_

From seemingly nowhere, a loud computer generated voice cackled. The door to the room shut behind her as the voice began to speak.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan and Dr. Jack Hodgins have been buried alive. I demand eight million dollars in twelve hours or else they will suffocate to death."

"Seeley Booth has been taken. I demand the evidence against me in eight hours or he dies." The voice laughed again, fading into Heather Taffet's voice.

"Parker Booth has been taken. I demand the lives of Dr. Brennan and Seeley Booth or he dies. In exchange for Dr. Hodgins, the baby can live too." The laugh grew louder and louder until Bones was forced to cover her ears.

"I didn't know!" Bones yelled, "Please! I didn't know! He didn't have to die! Where's Booth? Where's my daughter?" Frantic, she shot up and ran to the door. It wouldn't budge as she kicked, punched, and rammed her shoulder against into it. Behind her, she heard footsteps.

_Maybe he's still alive, _she thought as she turned around. It wasn't Parker. It was Heather Taffet dressed in the same orange jumpsuit she had been killed in. Bones suppressed a scream. She tried to force her body to prepare for a fight but she was mind locked. Taffet knelt down next to Parker's body and stroked his face. She arranged his hair, freeing his face from the look of struggle. She stood back up, still looking at him as she addressed Bones.

"He's such a handsome young man," she said softly, "it's a shame he'll never be able to grow up to be a womanizer like his father. He would have been much better than Seeley, don't you think?" She slowly looked up, her steely grey eyes penetrating Bones' fearless façade. Taffet's mouth curled into a grim smile, baring her teeth like a wild dog. She made her way towards Bones, trapping her like prey. By now, something in Bones' mind seemed to turn on. Her fear quickly flushed out, like a dam breaking. She was clear headed once more. She stood tall against the door, a small smile forming.

"You're dead, Taffet. You can't hurt me and you couldn't have hurt Parker. This isn't real," she said confidently.

"I may be dead in reality, but in here," she opened her arms and gestured around, "I am God!" With that, she punched Bones in the jaw, disorienting her. She swung her foot into the crumpling scientist then kneed her in the nose in the same, swift movement. Bones fell to the round, unable to see straight. Taffet came at her, landing blow after blow on every inch of Bones' body she could reach. Then, the Gravedigger grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back and forcing Bones to look her in the eyes. Bones yelped out in pain. The Gravedigger smiled again. She grabbed her victim by the throat, sinking slowly down onto the floor as she squeezed. She watched every movement of Bones' face as she attempted to grab at Taffet's hands. Near her ear, the Gravedigger whispered, "Am I dead now, bitch? You cost me everything and now it's your turn. I'm not going to kill you. No, I'm just going to incapacitate you long enough that you can watch me hunt down and kill your daughter, brother, father, and Booth. Yes, sweet, sweet, Booth. He deserves it too anyway. I'll kill them one by one, right in front of your eyes."

Bones yanked her arm up, punching the Gravedigger square in the nose. Taffet stumbled back, standing up as she grasped at her nose. Blood pooled out as she squirmed, turning her back to Bones. Before she could blink, Bones saw Taffet's head disappear. Her body fell to the floor in the same fashion it did at the courthouse. The same bodily fluids, almost green, flooded out onto the floor, cranium remains blasted everywhere. Bones gasped for breathe, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. The she noticed that Parker was gone. She ran to where his body had been. There were no traces he had ever been there.

"Parker!" The silence was deafening.

Bones ran at the door. It opened with her first try. She ran down the hall to the next door, yanking it open. She didn't walk in this time, cautious about what was inside. She didn't immediately see anything. She was about to shut the door and move on when she noticed something dark near her foot out of the corner of her eye. She looked down to find blood trickling towards her. She followed the blood trail, jumping when the door slammed shut behind her. She didn't turn around. She was too afraid. In the middle of the room were three bodies. Two of them were completely stripped of flesh, almost clean of blood. The third body was the one leaving the blood trail. It had been freshly stripped of flesh with the exception of the left arm and both legs. On the hand, Bones saw a wedding ring which she recognized as her father's. She immediately assumed that one of the other two was her brother, Russ. With a cursory glance, she confirmed the ages and genders of the two remains. The one next to her father looked to be about forty, around Russ' age. The other skeleton looked to be nearly seventy, short with indications of stress due to heavy weight. She didn't have any biological family outside of the two now dead before her. She sank down onto her knees, sobbing again. The tightness in her chest constricted her breathing. She gasped for breath, not knowing what else to do. She saw no use in trying to wipe her face dry. She let the tears fall, fast and free. She didn't understand why, but she reached out and touched Russ' bones then Max's. Under her fingertips, she felt not the smoothness of healthy bones but indentations of some sort. With her other hand, she wiped her eyes clear and scooted forward. Sniffing, she pulled Russ' ulna, examining the indentions. She jerked involuntarily from repulsion. She knew exactly who this monster was. She stood up, bone still in hand, and looked around. The room was empty.

"Gormogon!" she shouted, her voice cracking and betraying her fear, "I know you did this! Where are you, you bastard?"

"He isn't here, Dr. Brennan," a soft voice said casually. Her surprise paralyzed her. She didn't dare turn around, afraid her suspicions were true. "The Master doesn't stay after a job is finished. The rest is my job."

"Zack," Bones whispered. She started crying again. Here he was, her favorite inter, the traitor to their cause, the 'weak link' in logic, standing casually behind her. She feared if she faced him, she would attack him. He betrayed her. He lied to her. Now, he helped kill her family. She did her best to sober up. "Dr. Addy," she said in a loud, confident voice. "Why are you here?" Soft footsteps told her he was trying to get in front of her. She turned away. He stopped.

"The Master told me to clean up, to explain to you. He wants you to understand. He wants you to join him." He said in a small voice. Bones' blood began to boil. Understand? By killing her family? Then she remembered what he once said about the Master. He can only have one apprentice at a time. She gripped the bone still in her hand. "Please, Dr. Brennan," he pleaded. Infuriated, Bones spun around, ready to strike. She stopped when she finally saw him. His childish face, his long dark curly hair falling over his eyes, rushed memeories back at Bones. She tried to resist the flood of memories but she chouldn't. The day he started working at the Jeffersonian. When he sang in the examination room. The excitement when his doctorate was approved. He flashed her a small smile. Under his lips, she saw points. Pointed teeth. She gasped again.

"You're the Master," she stated quietly. He only nodded. "Is that him? Your Master?" She pointed to the third body. He shook his head. "Who?"she whispered.

"Hank."

Booth's grandfather.

"Why?" Bones asked, squeezing her eyes from the fresh rush of tears.

"To make you see," Zack whispered. His teeth shone with blood. Bones almost gagged. "To make you see the logic behind what we do. The perfect knowledge that our system creates."

"But they weren't part of a secret society, Zack! They were my family, even Hank! Why would you do this to me? To Booth?" Tears flooded Bones' face again. "Booth and I aren't any part of a secret society! Your logic is completely fallible!" Zack didn't move. He just stared at her as she cried and yelled. His face didn't express any emotion but his eyes failed him. She could see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt he inflicted on her. She also saw a persistence that he was famous for in the lab. He was not going to back down from his logic argument this time.

"No, they weren't. But they were the only way to get you to join me. You have no ties to your old life anymore. Your family is gone." Even with his air of confidence, Bones could tell he didn't really mean what he said. His voice slowly faded as he continued to speak. He wouldn't even look her in the face.

"We all have choices, Zack. Most of them are not logical, yes. Yours was illogical. I still have Booth and my daughter." Zack's face contorted with rage. His fists tightened, his knuckles turning white. Bones took a step back, forming ways to escape if he decided to attack her. At the same time, he took a step forward. In one quick movement, she sprang at him, swinging her arm to box his ear. He grabbed her arm and bit into it, blood pooling down his face. She screamed out in pain. He released her arm from his mouth, jerking it and her, and bending it behind her back. She yelped in pain again.

"My logic is infallible, Dr. Brennan," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered. He actually sounded menacing. "If you won't join me, then you'll die just like them." He popped her arm out of socket, rendering it useless. She cried out in pain, expecting more. He pulled her around, slamming her into the wall. She crumpled to the ground before jumping up to punch him with her other hand. He stepped out of her way then pinched a nerve in her shoulder, paralyzing her arm. She kicked him behind the kneed, forcing him down to the ground. He suppressed a shout. She ran to the other side of the room, trying to move her paralyzed arm. After several attempts, she finally got control again. She popped her arm back into socket then turned around to find Zack gone. She ran at the door. He suddenly appeared next to the door, slamming his hand on it. "You're not going anywhere!" She shoved him into the corner. She ran back to the remains, picking up Russ' ulna. She threw it against the wall, breaking it into two pieces. She picked up the largest piece. Turning back around, she aimed the bone shard at Zack, throwing it directly into his heart. He fell back into the corner then yelled out in pain. The bone disappeared but his hands were burning nubs. Bones shot past him through the door. She feared what she would find next.

She opened another door, hoping it would be the way out of this nightmarish bunker. Instead, she found Booth. Slumping against the back wall, he was still alive. His hand was holding his side, blood seeping through his fingers. She ran towards him, crouching next to him. His eyes flickered. He muttered when she placed her fingers on his neck.

"Booth!" She flung herself over his body, hugging his neck. He choked as her grip tightened momentarily. "Booth! I'm so glad you're still alive! I found Parker and Dad and – and Russ a-a-and Hank! Taffet and Zack – Zack killed them." Booth's blood seeped through her shirt, sticking to her stomach. She unbuttoned his suit and shirt, assessing the wound. It looked like a close range shot. She peeled off her shirt and crumpled it up to use it to stop the bleeding. As she pulled, she heard something fall. She turned around to find her gun. She had completely forgotten about it and didn't feel it as Zack slammed her into the wall. She put it next to her in case she needed it. She pressed her shirt against Booth's wound. He groaned in pain. "Who did this to you?"

"B-Broadsky," he gasped out. His face tightened as she pressed harder.

"Where is he?"

"Right behind you, sweetheart." Instinctively, Bones grabbed her gun and aimed it at Broadsky. He laughed. "What do you plan to do with that, now? Surely you don't mean to kill me. I saved you. By killing Booth, I saved your life. He would have been your destruction." Broadsky stood casually by the door leaning on a rifle.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Bones shouted. She refused to cry this time. Booth was alive. She could still save him. She also decided that this time, she wouldn't give the monster enough time to explain. She had to save Booth. She picked up her gun and shot Broadsky just as he shot. Her bullet hit him the neck. She, on the other hand, wasn't hit. Broadsky fell to the ground. She let out a breath, no longer afraid. She turned to face Booth. Blood dripped from his forehead down his face. Broadsky's bullet had hit him square in the head.

"BOOTH!"

Bones jerked. She sat bolt up, still screaming. Beside her, she heard something hit the ground. She crawled over to see Booth had landed on the floor next to their bed. Alive. She was home. She had never left. Booth sat up and stared at her, frustrated. His face softened as he saw her tear covered face. He crawled back into bed next to her and held her close.

"It's alright, Bones. I got ya." Bones only sobbed into his chest.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER Bones VDay Oneshot

**This is not a part of the story. I don't like Valentine's Day and had to write it out. Originally, this story was a LOT more specific….erotic. But then my best friend read it and was just flabbergasted. So, I decided to change it to something less…telling. Hope you like it anyway!**

Bones felt his hard body on her back, his large arms wrapping around her slim waist. Eyes still closed, she smiled and turned over to face him. His dark hair fell all over his face, longer than he usually kept it. It hid part of his face, the lack of light concealing the rest. She didn't need light to see him. This was the only man she really loved. She could feel his eyes searching her face for every emotion she could muster. He leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled even more. She loved when he did that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly moving her arms up his chest as she did. His bare chest was smooth under her touch. She inched her fingers into his hair. She returned the simple action of affection by placing a small kiss in his hair. While she was distracted, he took his opportunity to kiss the top of her breast above her nightshirt. She laughed softly as she looked down at him.

"Again?" she asked quietly.

"It _is_ Valentine's Day," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"You know I don't –"

"I don't either," he kissed her shoulder lightly, "but let's celebrate this _one_ time."

She scrutinized him for a moment. She responded by kissing him full on the lips. He laughed as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as their bodies closed the gap. He fumbled with grasping the bottom of her shirt, his mind mesmorized by the furious battle between their lips. They broke apart long enough for him to pull the shirt off and throw it away. Her small hands moved slowly up and down his back and abdomen, feeling every crevice of his muscles. Her calloused touch was a heavenly reminder to him, a reminder of who she was. His large hands grabbed her waist and all but thrust himself to ensure no gap between them. He couldn't take it, if they were apart. He hooked his thumbs inot the top of her shorts. He felt the soft silk of her underwear as he tugged her shorts down. She didn't break the kiss as she kicked off her shorts, only in her bra and thong now. He opened his eyes enough to see her thin frame dressed only in the red and black bra and thong set he got her for Christmas. He mainly got it for himself, as she never wore things like that often. He waited a few minutes before making his way to er bra. Kissing her stomach, he made a beeline to her clasp, tearing off the red cloth. She giggled, nibbling on his ear. With a quick movement, he was standing at the edge of the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. She gasped then began breathing hard as he stood there, watching her as her chest heaved up and down. He reached down, hooking a forefinger on the hip of her thong. She placed a hand on top of his. He looked into her eyes, confused. She gave him a devilish smile

"Why am I the only one getting naked here?" She whispered. He laughed, taking his hand from her and stared to pull down his own shorts. Again, she stopped him. "Let me."

She unwrapped her legs from his waist. She sat up, onto her knees, looking into his face. She placed her warm hands on his slightly sweaty abs, rubbing his muscles, as she leaned in. She kissed his stomach softly, making a line up to the middle of his chest. He closed his eyes, letting her warm kisses cover his skin. She played with his nipples and bellybutton, aware he hated it. She chuckled as he cringed, his abdomen muscles contracting. Deliberately, she moved her hands down to the bottom of his shorts ever so slowly. Never letting her lips or tongue leave his skin, she tugged on his shorts. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw blue and green plaid boxers. She groaned.

"You never make it easy."

"Shorts and boxers," he said, "are easier than your clothes, babe." They both laughed as he fell on top of her.

"I wasn't finished yet!" she protested quietly.

"You take too long," he growled into her neck, the pain and pleasure of love bites radiating up to her brain.

Using her naturally limber abilities, she tugged on his boxers with her toes, succeeding after a few distracted tries. She threw them away, unconcerned where they landed. She rolled him over, holding his arms above his head, her dark hair falling all over his face. He seductively growled. He knew what she was doing. Teasing him beyond all laws of nature.

"Your turn," he growled, low yet loving.

She kissed him, long and deep. Slowly, she rose off of him, listening as he gasped for breath. She stood at the end of the bed, looking down on him. She walked to the other side of the bed, away from him. He groaned. She turned her back to him. With her forefingers, she shimmered her last piece of clothing to the floor. Without looking at him or listening to his moans, she slipped in underneath the sheets, or what was remained on the bed. She rubbed a leg against his, holding the cloth close to her own breast.

"Why?" he asked.

"To drive – you – crazy."

"It's working."

"Good."

With that one word, they were both aware the foreplay was over. For what seemed like days, they thrashed, turned, rose, fell, and loved. Sweat glistened all over their bodies. She felt a swelling, an explosion radiating through her body….

Bones snapped open her eyes. The dim moonlight leaked into the room, illuminating everything. As she slipped out of bed, she felt her small nightshirt rustle around her waist. She looked down to see that it wasn't the t-shirt she remembered him peeling off her. Instead, it was a thin silk cami which revealed her midriff. She turned back to the bed, confused. She had to stop herself from shouting. A man, slightly older than herself, was sleeping peacefully. His slim frame revealed he wasn't the man she thought he'd be. He was taller, thinner, a lack of muscle. He was attractive to say the least but he wasn't who was supposed to be there. She made her way to him, crouching in front of him. She had the urge to wake him up and kick him out. For some reason, she didn't. Instead, she walked around to her side and climbed back inot bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did that dream feel so real? As she tried to forget, a single tear escaped her eyes.

Above the liquor store, the tenant shot up, gasping for breath. His white shirt was spotted with sweat, sticking to his chest. Did he really just... No. He glanced beside him, at the untouched side. He shook his head. It hadn't happened. It never happened, no matter how many dreams he had. Reluctantly, he accepted the reality, laying back down with his hands beneath his head. Tightly shutting his eyes, he whispered to no one, "Happy Valentine's Day, Bones."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Booth." She whispered.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING FOR BONES

Bones snapped open her eyes. The dim moonlight leaked into the room, illuminating everything. As she slipped out of bed, she felt her small nightshirt rustle around her waist. She looked down to see that it wasn't the t-shirt she remembered him peeling off her. Instead, it was a thin silk cami which revealed her midriff. She turned back to the bed, confused. She laid back down and stared at the spot next to her. The spot where no man had touched that night. A single tear escaped her eyes.


End file.
